


Precious

by justthismorning



Series: The way they see it [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthismorning/pseuds/justthismorning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uther isn't blind. He sees a lot more than he would ever admit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

When Uther looks at Arthur, he sees his dead wife. He sees that last vestiges of the blazing, tender romance he once had, and the only thing he can think of is how much his son means to him. When Arthur looks at Merlin, the king can see traces of something burning around the edges of his gaze.

He sees the longing he once felt himself. It’s so bright and full and desperate that sometimes he wonders how the boy doesn’t burst with it, and shower Camelot with little pieces of passion until the streets run with it, overflow with it.

He sees the familiar softness of affection that seeps through the harsh words and gruff exterior, only to caress the other boy with secret grins and hidden, stolen glances. The warmth bleeds through. It paints Arthur’s face with an invisible sheen that never fails to banish the shadows of hurt and loss.

And he sees something shared, not the one-sided groping of a heart ignored. He sees the care and the need reflected back, like an ever bouncing ball, ricocheting back and forth, faster and faster until it’s just a blur that connects them. He sees Arthur acknowledge the reciprocity of it, sees him cling to it, sees him return it all back, and receive it again, just as strong, as though parting with that much emotion only makes it come back tenfold. When Arthur looks at Merlin, Uther knows why his son keeps the boy around.


End file.
